Lysistrata
A hit since 411 B.C., this social spoof offers a surprisingly contemporary take on anti-war sentiment and the creative spirit. The comedy glorifies the power of women in the face of battle, and playwright Nicholas Rudall’s new translation captures the splendid variety of Aristophanes’ astute theatricality and poetic wit. Athens and Sparta have been at war for years with no end in sight. Peace-loving Lysistrata has a solution – she unites the women of both city-states to withhold romantic relations to encourage their soldiers to come to their senses. Putting the plan into action, however, proves more difficult and hilarious than anyone imagined. This production contains mature comedic content and language. Nicholas Rudall says of the play, “What the women are saying is, ‘We will produce no more children for men to use as the fodder of war.’ This is a play about fertility and survival, rather than frustration and gratification.” Cast * Charlie Black as Old Man I * Birch Carlson as Myrrhine * Shannon Caton as Woman IV * Susan Dunhaupt as Woman I * JoyAnna Edge as Reconciliation (second weekend) * Kevin Ely as Old Man V * Esmé Elzi as Reconciliation (first weekend) * Ann Etter as Woman VI (first weekend only) * Jerry Fox as Old Man II * Alison Haider as Lysistrata * Deon Haider as Ismenia (Boeotian Woman) * Cameron Jackson as Spartan Herald/Spartan II * Pauline Jennings as Lampito/Woman III * Brenda Kragseth as Woman V * Rolf Kragseth as Spartan Ambassador/Old Man IV * Jon Larson as Kineseas/Athenian Ambassador * Jill Luoma-Overstreet as Kalonike * Carter H. Martin as Commissioner * Jenaveve Bill Pittman as Corinthian Woman * Wendy Placko as Woman II * Paul Seguin as Old Man III Crew Directed by * Shari Setchell (Director) * Ariana Beeby (Director's Assistant) * Alex Pagel (Director's Assistant) Stage Management by * Jerry Fox (Stage Manager) Produced by * Michael Kirby (Producer) Park Coordination by * Steve Lawler (Park Coordinator) Set by * Susan Carlson (Set Designer/Painter) * Dan Peterson (Set Constructor) * Cameron Jackson (Set Construction Assistant) * Michael Kirby (Set Construction Assistant/Painter) * Jerry Fox (Set Construction Assistant/Painter) * Kevin Ely (Set Construction Assistant) * Jon Larson (Set Construction Assistant) * Charlie Black (Painter) * Susan Dunhaupt (Painter) * Deon Haider (Painter) * Rachel Haider (Painter) * Louisa Lawler (Painter) * Steve Lawler (Painter) * Jill Luoma-Overstreet (Painter) * Wendy Placko (Painter) Costumes by * Shari Setchell (Costume Designer) * Helen Dillon (Costumer) * Caroldene Carney (Costume Assistant) * Shannon Caton (Costume Assistant) * Deb Clark (Costume Assistant) * Susan Dunhaupt (Costume Assistant) * Jackson Clark (Costume Assistant) * Cindy Robinson (Men's Jacket Constructor) Props by * Shari Setchell (Props Mistress) * Kevin Ely (Props Master) Lights & Sound by * Alex Pagel (Light Designer/Light Operator) Hair & Makeup by * Esmé Elzi (Hair & Makeup Designer) Posters by * Brent Kivell (Poster Designer) Photography by * Tania Legvold (Photographer) Special Thanks to * Glynnis Lessing for supporting our male cast members * Francesca Santoro * Deb Clark * Front of House Volunteers * ArtZany/KYMN Radio Setting Athens, Greese, 411 B.C. Performances * Friday, June 22, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. (Opening Night Reception) Saturday, June 23, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. Sunday, June 24, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. (Pre-Show Discussion at 7:00 P.M.) Thursday, June 28, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. Friday, June 29, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. Saturday, June 30, 2018 at 7:30 P.M. Venue: Northfield Arts Guild Theater, 411 Third Street W * The show was previously slated for Central Park, but all performances have been moved to the theater. Tickets: * $17.00 for adults * $12.00 for seniors/students Content Note: This production contains mature comedic content and language. Rating: R for strong sexual content, profanity, and some violencely